Breakthrough
by Gemine e Empty
Summary: the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Breakthrough

**Autoras: **EmptySpaces11/Gemini Sakura

**Disclaimer: **the Gazzette não nos pertence, nem tão pouco os personagens de Sobrenatural. Que pena, não é? Mas... Nos divertimos muito escrevendo as fics.

**Resumo: **the Gazette não consegue ensaiar. Os garotos estão fazendo uma turnê pelas Américas. Mas se o sobrenatural é o problema... Chamem, então, os Winchesters.

**Nota da Empy e da Gemine:**

_the Gazette:_

_Uruha, guitarrista_

_Aoi, guitarrista_

_Ruki, vocalista_

_Reita, baixista_

_Kai, baterista_

_Sobrenatural:_

_Dean Winchester_

_Samuel Winchester_

_Personagens originais:_

_Yume Suzuki irmã de Reita e amiga de Yume Mackon._

_Yume MacKon amiga de Dean, Sam e Yume Suzuki._

**oOo**

**N/Gemini¹**: _Por falta de saber onde colocar, vou deixar em Supernatural, pois eu acho que tem muito mais Sam e Dean do que the Gazette n.n"_

* * *

**Breakthrough**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Na garagem da casa de Reita, a banda ensaiava. O local era espaçoso. Todos já estavam acostumados a fazer ensaios improvisados ali. Para o grupo, ensaiar ali era menos irritante e mais privado do que ensaiar na gravadora. Ali tudo acontecia do jeito que queriam. Além disso, tinham seus instrumentos e recursos suficientes para um bom trabalho.

— E é 1... 1, 2, 3... – Kai deu início ao ensaio, como sempre. Era ele que quem, normalmente, dava início às músicas. Já estava acostumado com isso.

Ruki começou a cantar…

_The reverse side of beauty  
It dyed by beloved filth.  
The reverse side of beauty  
It dyed by beloved filth._

_Genwaku no umi shizunda hotaru  
Hitei wa yokkyuu jou no uso  
Mujun ..._

Pararam bruscamente. O que Reita deveria tocar era um Ré menor, e tocou um Ré maior. Uruha deveria acompanhar com um Ré menor só que, não sabia como, havia tocado um Sol Maior. E Ruki, ouvindo o Sol Maior, desafinou.

— Mas o que está havendo de tão... Errado hoje?! – esbravejou Reita. Pela quinta vez os integrantes erravam novamente a música.

— Você quer dizer: hoje, ontem, antes de ontem, antes de ante ontem, antes, antes de ante ontem, antes... – Ironiza Aoi, mas fora cortado por Ruki.

— Sim, sim... Entendemos, Aoi – revirando os olhos, colocando uma mão em seus cabelos e bagunçando-os.

— Aoi tem toda a razão. Já faz tempo que não acertamos uma música sequer. E a apresentação é para daqui três dias! – Comenta preocupado Kai.

— E o que podemos fazer? – pergunta indignado Uruha.

— Eu não tenho nem idéia... – fala desanimado Reita.

De repente ouvem algo bater com força. Entreolharam-se e, no fim, todos direcionaram o olhar para o baixista.

— Já volto... – saiu da garagem. Subindo as escadas, indo na direção do barulho.

— Acho que a irmã dele chegou... – comenta Aoi, dando uma pequena risada.

— É... E qual será o motivo de estar brava desta vez? – questiona Uruha.

— A questão não é essa Uruha – interferiu o vocalista — A questão é: Quanto tempo para destruírem a casa e descerem brigando?

— O máximo que você terá que fazer vai ser separar a cunhada do teu amor, Ruki. - Falou Uruha. Ruki, rubro, olhou-o fuzilando-o.

— CALA A BOCA URUHA! – Ruki gritou para Uruha. Sabia que todos sabiam dos sentimentos que nutria pelo baixista. Não que isso fosse uma coisa extraordinária. Porém, sentia-se constrangido, pois não gostava de expor-se, mesmo estando entre amigos de tão longa data.

* * *

_**N/Gemini²:** Pequena introdução... Então... Espero que gostem!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Hei! Que modos são esses de entrar em casa? – pergunta irritado Reita.

— _Just shut the fuck up_! – pegou uma maçã e começou a comer, fuzilando qualquer ponto da cozinha. Olhou para seu irmão, vendo a cara de poucos amigos e suspirou — Desculpa irmão... É que erramos de novo a mesma música... — Lamentou-se Yume. Sua banda, assim como a de Reita, não conseguia ensaiar há algum tempo, e o motivo era sempre o mesmo: erros e mais erros.

Yume tinha os cabelos cortados irregularmente, pretos com algumas mechas em azul e seus olhos continham lentes igualmente azuis. Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada em algumas partes das pernas, uma regata, curta, preta escrito na frente 'rock' em prata. Em seu pescoço havia duas correntes pratas, uma mais comprida que a outra, no pulso direito, tinha um bracelete de couro e na esquerda, outra corrente, fina, prateada. Em sua orelha esquerda tinha dois brincos, um brinco de argola grande e outro, no furo a cima, pequeno com uma cruz pendurada na argola. Na direita um brinco de argola grande e mais três brincos de argola pequena mais a cima, todos prateados. Para completar o visual, tinha um piercing na sobrancelha esquerda, um no lábio inferior, do lado direito e outro no umbigo e mais uma tatuagem de um lobo no braço esquerdo.

— Hm... Isso está virando rotina. Por aqui não anda muito diferente. Acabamos de errar outra vez...

— Shiii tá parecendo até assombração! – fala zombando do irmão, que num suspiro falou.

— Só pode... Nunca deu pra errar tanto! Deveríamos ter ido na PSC ensaiar, quem sabe não estaríamos melhor... Ou não... – falou desanimado Akira.

— Que é isso maninho! Anime-se! Amanhã vocês estarão viajando e irá dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – sorriu tentando levantar o astral do loiro.

— É quem sabe... Você virá também?

— Hm... Por que da pergunta? – se interessou a morena.

— Nada não. Aoi comentou que provavelmente você viria conosco para visitar uma amiga...

— Sim, sim, irei. Se é isso que tanto precisa saber. Mas pooooode deixar que não vou atrapalhar você e o Ru-chan – piscou para o irmão e foi na direção da garagem, deixando o baixista rubro, e se não fosse pela faixa escondendo com certeza Yume teria visto.

"Nota mental: Matar Yume assim que ninguém estiver por perto..." –Reita pensou.

Reita não se sentia à vontade para demonstrar seus sentimentos. Mas a irmã sabia e fazia questão de cutucá-lo vez ou outra. A intenção é boa. Yume queria que seu irmão assumisse o que era tão óbvio para todos. Essa coisa de ficar se escondendo, envergonhado de seus sentimentos, não era nada saudável. Essas pequenas diferenças entre os irmãos sempre ajudavam muito mais Reita do que Yume. Quase sempre, Reita não percebia essas 'dicas' da irmã.

Yume não podia ser considerada uma garota problema, mas por ser extrovertida, muitas vezes acabava criando situações incômodas. Sua capacidade de dizer o que pensava abertamente era maior do que sua capacidade de perceber o que era apropriado ou não para o momento. E, quase sempre, ao perceber suas falhas, tentava consertar do melhor jeito possível. Como era uma garota que tinha extrema facilidade de conquistar os outros, com seu sorriso encantador e seu olhar meigo, deixava tudo sempre um pouco melhor do que antes. Era determinada, teimosa, persistente e não aceitava, muitas vezes, a opinião dos outros.

Reita desceu também para a garagem, encontrando lá todos os outros integrantes sentados no sofá, com Yume sentada no braço do móvel, ao lado de Ruki, conversando.

O vocalista parecia estar um pouco irritado e levemente corado, conteve-se para não sorrir e para soar o mais sério possível:

— Ótimo, já vi que não terá mais ensaio.

Kai levantou-se do sofá rapidamente, indo direto para sua bateria e tocando um pouco, e com um de seus sorrisos radiantes logo disse:

— Quem disse Reita? Só estávamos esperando por vocês.

— Vocês?

Reita indagou, olhando interrogativamente para Kai e seus companheiros, que assentiram.

— Como eu amo vocês! Nem ao menos me contam que teríamos uma convidada surpresa... – reclama o loiro.

— Se contássemos não iria aceitar. – ponderou Aoi, levantando-se e pegando sua guitarra. Uruha fez o mesmo.

Reita deu de ombros e puxado por Ruki, foi até o centro da garagem, pegando seu baixo e colocando-se em sua posição. Yume pegou o outro microfone e esperou darem o sinal para começarem.

Todos estavam indo muito bem, tudo parecia perfeito até que Kai deixou a baqueta voar, quase atingindo Aoi. Ruki e Yume esqueceram a letra. Uma das cordas da guitarra de Uruha arrebentou e Reita ficou preso entre alguns fios, enrolando-se e caindo no chão, puxando Aoi consigo. Resultado: alguns palavrões e gritos irritados podiam ser escutados do lado de fora da casa.


End file.
